Everybody Loves Chase
by Crusader Ari
Summary: Chase is the kind of the guy that can be paired with anyone. What happens one day when everyone starts yelling their proclamations of love for him?


Well this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction. The idea for it randomly came to me at night after browsing through a ton of fanfictions here on I saw that Chase seemed to be paired up with almost everyone. Of course Jack Spicer could probably get even more but... well Chase is my favorite and reason I love this show. I'm a fangirl, can't help it.

Author Note on Fanfic- Most characters except Chase are to some extent OOC but they kind of HAVE to be for this to work. Why would Chase freak out if they were being normal? It's the part that adds humor anyhow. Oh and yes. The point of view changes between third-person and first person from Chase. Just the style of writing I use, adds some humor anyhow.

Disclaimer- Ari does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Christy Hui does.

Enjoy now! Or don't. Just read it.

* * *

Nine o' clock A.M. The Prince of all Darkness, Chase Young, lay in bed, rolling in his sheets. He had slept in, a full three hours. Usually at this time he'd either be meditating, calculating new evil plans, training or just lying low in his own home to get away from Wuya's chattering voice or Spicer's inane fanboyism. But today... something just felt wrong. It wasn't the growing migraine cumulating in the right side of his skull either. It felt as if there was going to be another Heylin Eclipse, how he hated that event. But lying in bed all day, though how luxurious a rest that sounded, he couldn't. Not with those little monks running around all day gaining new Shen Gong Wu. Or with a lying witch and halfwit running around in his home. No that wouldn't do, unless he wanted his citadel in ruins. 

Sitting up, which was more like heaving, the martial art master trudged out of bed and went on with his morning ritual. Once dressed he sighed. He could put aside diligence for a day maybe. Just lock himself up in the room and wait for the rest of the hours in this day to slowly disappear. But of course that's not something the greatest evil genius ever would do, no. Too bad, a day couldn't be one of those events that could just be put off till tomorrow. Life was never easy like that.

Walking down the hall, a few of the hulking feline warriors following, he soon ran into Wuya near the fountain. What a lovely way to start off the day. With a rambling, backstabbing old hag. As the migraine increased so did wrathful thoughts.

"Oh, Chase! Up so late, you should be ashamed. Evil doers like us got to be up and ready from the crack of dawn till midnight!"

Someone who slept in till noon really had no right to say that.

The devious witch saw him frowning, arms crossed. She put on a playful yet pouting frown. "Oh is something wrong with poor Chasey? Come on now you aren't still mad at me right? And it can't be a silly wound or anything, you haven't been in a fight for what, two days?"

He weighted if he would spend more energy and time listening to her or mopping up her blood once he ripped her head off. The latter could wait for now.

"Hmmph, so what's wrong. You're usually not like this..." She walked over and put her long, tan arms around his neck. "Anything I can do to help..?" She smirked ever drawing closer.

Sure, though I can't see how you can mop up your own blood decapitated.

"Wuya, I'm fine. Put your concern elsewhere if it is even true at all." He brushed her off, gold eyes glaring slightly. "And learn a little about personal space while your at it."

She snarled, hands becoming fists. As he turned away she stomped one foot heavily on the marble floor to get his attention back. "What's with you! Can't you give your own women some attention? Sheesh, you may be good at fighting but you lose three times over in romance."

Chase furrowed, looking at the red-haired woman in confusion. He had never owned a woman in his life. Since when did Wuya get self-proclaimed his nagging wife? Sure he had sensed some sort of slight romantic interest in their relationship but in his thousand years he'd have met better women elsewhere. She was merely a cohort, mooching off of him. A moll at most. He heard her pout and looked over again.

"And I thought you loved me. Or at least were a pervert to some extent." She marched out of the room, arms crossed.

Looking out the hall she left, he stood. Puzzlement conquered angry and disturbed feelings swamping the warrior.

-----

After the awkward encounter he had headed to the area by the entrance of his home. The scene relaxed his mind and body. The sound of the waterfalls brought a soothing numbing to his growing headache. Eyes closing, he stood trying to regain some peace of mind. That was until a crash was heard.

"Uh, sorry Chase. Dang robots, get too hyped up or something and haywire... er they like the marble pillars though I think heh... heh... since they run into those a lot." The flame haired boy quickly muttered the last part though it didn't escape Chase's ear.

"Spicer you better clean whatever mess was made, my house doesn't magically stay clean."

"It doesn't?"

Chase placed his face against the palm of his gloved hand and sighed. Oh yes he would leap for joy the day fairies magically decided to clean his home instead of him having to do it for the most part.

"Uh hey, Chase can I ask you something?" The self-proclaimed evil boy genius walked, almost skipped, over daintily. Chase looked down raising an eyebrow at the pale boy.

"Wellll... you know since we've been partners and all for a long, long time now and I realllly admire you and all that. But I was thinking... since we're close and all now..."

Chase kept contemplating on correcting the boy. He was a "gofer" not "partner".

He quickly lost the thought when seemingly bombarded by a hug from Jack. "Chase, you're my

best friend and I love you!"

He really ought to post somewhere in large bold letters the new official rule of his home would be the three second rule-

Double take. What did the imbecile just spout? Maybe Chase was suffering from delirium.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? I...or girlfriend I mean you're realllllly pretty and all. Prettier than me so yeah."

Delirium, delirium. Guess everyone has to crack sooner or later. How did his mind get this hallucination?

"Chase? Are you okay? You have a weirdo crazy look going on there..." The boy drew back a bit, raising his eyebrow now, but still stayed latched to the older man.

He felt Spicer's arms around his upper body. _Felt._ Delirium symptoms could get as far as imagining feelings?

Chase shoved Jack off, which proved to be more of a task then expected. He quickly walked down the stairs stiffly. Fresh air may help. He hoped dearly that a symptom of delirium right now could be imagining feelings. Because that really couldn't be Jack Spicer. Spicer was a fanboy but he wasn't like that. Not even the annoying, good Jack from the Ying-Yang world was like that. No. No. No.

"C-Chase wait! Maybe we can go on a date first? Or out for a soda? I can be your uke-buddy!"

Chase bolted.

-----

Wuya; odd but not too surprising. Maybe she was just having _that _time of the month...if 1500 year old witches still had that. Spicer? Chase felt a hard shiver run through his whole body. That was just disturbing. Very disturbing. He knew the boy liked him but not like that. Pretty? Sure he was handsome, very compared to the other monks and martial artists. But this was just too far. Chase Young was the Prince of Darkness. Prince of Darkness did not come anywhere near the word pretty. And that last thing Jack had said before he ran for what he felt like was his dear life...

Block out thoughts. Don't go home. At least not for the rest of the day. Even if the whole palace starts burning or a horrible monster decides it fit for its new lair don't go.

Chase could only wish he was delirious but he knew better. After getting a far distance from the citadel the migraine that plagued him from his wake came back at full force. His head pounded as he ran a hand through his black-green hair. A storm was coming up in the distance and the warrior let out a heavy sigh. On normal occasion this wouldn't be a big deal, he'd survived through worse. But today he didn't feel like meditating in the rain, or being in the rain at all for that matter. The Xiaolin Temple was the closest shelter around... on normal occasion he would never go there just for a quick little chit-chat for no reason. But today was not normal. At all.

Anyhow it wouldn't be hard to trick Omi into letting him stay. Strong, talented dragon he was, but not very bright. His trustworthiness was his one weakness. He would just tell the boy he had been recently having mixed feelings about being on the Heylin side. Considering to join the good side even, the Xiaolin. Or he could just say a gigantic mutant opossum had decided to take over his lair. Either would work just the same.

-----

Jumping the wall around the temple Chase landed by the training area, careful to avoid any passing monks. Omi may trust him and respect him but the others... well the great evil Chase Young who had taken over the world for a short amount of time was not very welcomed. He quietly walked out from the corner he had hid in and looked around for the small monk.

"Chase Young?"

He whirled around and smiled when he saw it was only the boy he was looking for. Tiger Instincts didn't work well with monstrous migraines.

"Omi, just who I was looking for... I see you are well." He smiled, golden dragon eyes looking down at the boy. Hands on his hips he smirked seeing the boy look up at him, a bit awe struck. He did have an aura that would have people around him stare for some small moment. Or at least he thought. Vanity was one sin Chase could be high in sometimes, to the point of being a narcist.

Hearing a slight squee, Chase was soon drawn out of his pride. Something was on his chest...again. He looked down to see the a round head with familiar rows of dots. What the hell happened to Tiger Instincts?

"Oh I missed you so much Chase! I'm so excited that you're here that I feel as buoyant as a piece of fluff!" The boy grinned ear to ear in joy looking up at Chase. The older man returned the look bewildered.

Buoyant...as a piece of fluff. At this point Chase was getting a bit scared. It was June, no April Fools day, no Valentines Day, no White Day... no holiday whatsoever today. He wasn't wearing a sign saying "Hug Me, I'm sad and lonely" and he didn't feel anyhow charmed or cursed.

Deep in thought of this "phenomena" Chase found himself assaulted. In the worst way possible for him. The small boy had just touched him. _Kissed_ him on the cheek.

Omi smiled and giggled, which made Chase even more dumbstruck. "You look funny gaping at me like that. Kimiko says to show someone how you really feel about them you should kiss them!"

Chase grabbed Omi slowly and got him to let go of his chest. He placed the small boy on the ground in front of him and kneeled over to be face to face with the small dragon to be.

"Omi, that is not how you should... I do not like men like that. That kind of interest...romantic, I would only have for a female. I am what you would call straight."

Now why hadn't Jack Spicer gotten that little talk? Oh yeah. Jack had basically raped his mind with the proclamation of love. Delirium he still wished yet knew that was false. Pretty.

Chase shuddered remembering the incident and rubbed his temples but was soon brought back by the giggling of the monk. He looked questioningly at Omi, his hand still over part of his face.

"Ohhhh you only say that!"

The giggling was starting to arouse a sense of nostalgia in him. Dashi? Oh god no. Childhood memory attack.

"Say what?" Chase looked at the giggling gnome in front of him.

"That you only like girls! Straight! So is lasagna until one fires it down."

...What.

"One minute! I got a present for you!"

Lasagna until it's fired down...

"Ah ha, oh wrong one. Just a second!"

"I got it- Chase? Where did you go? Chase?" Unknown to Omi Chase had already retreated into the temple leaving the child to search for him outside.

-----

Inside the temple Chase had to hide at almost every corner. What was this, traffic hour? He sighed seeing the last monk pass. Sliding down he laid against the wall taking a seat on the hard wood ground. Sure he was handsome. And he was strong. But this was insane.

This was one of the few moments he regretted drinking the Lao Mang Long soup. No wonder Hannibal Bean had been chuckling when he told Chase of eternal youth. He may have been one of the handsomest men in China, compared to all others. He had hair for one thing. Not braided tight like Guan or bald like Dashi. Nice hair; long, smooth-

Complimenting oneself will not get anyone anywhere.

Good chance that bean was smirking because he knew this would happen. Chase liked his own looks, it was the plain and simple truth. But he never wanted to turn boys gay for him. It was disturbing to say the least.

Another reason yet to kill Hannibal Roy Bean.

He heard the clank of traditional bathroom sandals hitting the ground from the other hall and took his place in hiding again. Knocking one of these monks out would actually help relieve some stress right now, but he had to resist the urge. As the person was passing by he moved his right foot a bit, letting out a creak from the wood. The person looked around as Chase stayed as quiet as possible, actually holding his breath. A pain then reminded him of something. He hadn't eaten yet all day.

Betrayed by his organ, it let out a peculiar sound above his bowel. Too bad it was vital or he would have considered ripping it out and throwing it at the monk this very second.

"Whoa, Chase Young? Why are you here?"

He slapped his hand to his face yet again. Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Wuya is angry because I didn't give her attention and "love", Jack Spicer wants me to be his girlfriend and apparently so does your little friend Omi. Oh and Spicer called me pretty. That's about it with a migraine on top." He muttered this all into his hand and it came out to Kimiko a mumbled mess.

"Er...okay... that's kinda weird." Chase opened his eyes and moved to fingers apart so he could see and slightly raised his palm to talk.

"So shouldn't you be I don't know... trying to burn me with the Star Hanabi maybe? Screaming? Some sort of angry distress signal?"

"Ah...you're not here to do anything are you? Cause like Spicer and Wuya aren't around...or any of your cats or like anything... You're not trying to steal the Shen Gong Wu are you?" She gave him a suspicious look.

No I came to steal your rice cooker. Jack turned mine into a panda-bot. Oh and I wouldn't mind having a chat with that incompetent dragon too. The urge to say all that became unbearable for a second..

"No... fools are running around my citadel and it's about to rain. I'm not in the mood to steal anything or hurt anyone. Not today." Chase removed his hand and scowled. He should have stayed in bed all day.

"Er...well if you're hungry or anything I can get you something to eat. Only if you want or something." The young girl twisted her hands behind her back and looked at the floor nervously.

What is this? More people and their sudden love of Chase Young? There was probably a fanclub going on those nights where Wuya and Jack were especially quiet in their rooms. His mind yelled no. To run and never come back.

His stomach disagreed again.

"I want food..." Chase muttered more to himself, looking the other way. Kimiko looked up questioningly at the tall man. He sighed and took in a breath turning to her. "If you are truly presenting hospitality to me than I will gladly take it, thankfully." He took a step forward, arms folded behind his back.

Kimiko gleamed and grabbed his hand leading him towards the kitchen. "Come on then it's this way! Hurry before anyone else finds us."

Us. She could have said you. What was this reverse-pedophilia? Even without the extra thousand immortal years he was still quite a bit older. Wuya he could understand a bit, but why suddenly all these children? How old were they? Jack, fourteen maybe? Fifteen? And this girl around thirteen? Oh and Omi. He didn't even want to think about that.

Soon he found himself seated in the kitchen, a bowl of rice with sashimi and nori in front of him. He inspected the food and the water for a minute before declaring it safe and eating. Kimiko watched, giddily smiling. Chase had to find out for sure.

"So...why are you helping me? I thought you Xiaolin monks were intent on getting rid of evil and I think I count as something under the evil side." He finished his food and lay the chopsticks neatly on the bowl.

"Well... Omi did go back in time and everything and you are a good guy. I remember that, it's just the soup. So you know I thought if we could get you cured and all you'd be back on the Xiaolin side and we could be...friends."

Oh how cute. My dream is to fight along side a giddy girl, cowboy, circus boy and a giggling little boy who's got the hots for me! Not.

"Friends?" He folded his hands in his lap leaning back.

"Yeah you know, good to be friends with teammates...or more." She muttered the last part to herself.

Reverse-pedophilia, luckily it was a girl this time. Had they not seen his true form? He was a freaking dragon. Not a nice pretty one either, he looked like a monster gator.

Getting up, Chase gave a quick bow of his head. "Thank you for the meal. I must be going now..."He was quickly cut off at the end.

"Wait, Chase I lo-"

That was his cue to go. He quickly ran out the door before getting prominently glomped.

Kimiko stared at the empty doorway confused and surprised for an abrupt moment before balling her fists.

"You jerk, can't clean your own dishes!"

-----

Chase let out a heavy heave and slumped to the ground moaning. Love was a foolish emotion. One he did not need. But today he was getting plenty of it. He heard voices coming from the room next to him and peeked in.

"Your feet feel better now Master Fung? Good enough to dance?" The small green dragon started imitating something out of the early eighties.

"Yes, thank you Dojo. You are of much help," replied the old man slipping into what looked like loafers.

Great, the homo-dragon and master pair. He returned to where he sat next to the doorway, out of sight, rubbing his temples. The ache in his head had spread from the front right side to the whole right and center now.

"You know funny thing I saw today. I think Omi was looking around for Chase Young? Now why would that guy be here, he's not so interested in the Shen Gong Wu. Well not as much as Wuya and all."

"Hmm... Omi does seem to have a liking for that man. I have to say he is very strong though, one of the best masters I've ever seen."

Damn right. For both of those statements.

"Yeah and he is pretty good looking too... nice long silky hair..." Dojo sighed. "Too bad he's a... well, he."

Chase's eyes were now wide open, both hands still over his face. He quickly looked into the room unnoticed.

Please no. Not the dragon.

"Oh well in true love gender does not matter... he is a handsome man."

Oh god.

"Yeah I guess he is. Compared to Dashi and Guan he was really pretty."

Chase stared at the bamboo plant in a large vase next to him. _Pretty._

Don't do this Chase.

"His more feminine features combined with strength and boldness do make him possess a certain beauty..."

Hold it.

"Heh, heh well in all those years one thing hasn't changed. His butt's still cute when he fights!"

His meal went to the plant.

-----

Vomiting into a plant vase was new. He couldn't help but wonder if that would kill the thing. Hopefully it wasn't lucky bamboo. His mother had told him it was bad luck to kill one of those... but then again at this rate his luck couldn't get any worse.

Walking out into the garden Chase bent over by a small waterfall and pond. He splashed some water on his face and took a drink. Hopefully the cool water could keep the rest of the meal down if there was any left.

He was disturbed. More than he was with Jack this morning. An old man and a dragon apparently had a thing for him... God the dragon.

His ass was not cute. Who would look at his behind during a showdown!

"Hey! Well lookie who stopped by!"

Oh hell no.

"If it isn't the almighty Chase Young." Chase looked back glaring at the Brazilian Shoku Warrior.

That damn lucky bamboo he killed it didn't he.

"What do you want?" Chase snarled. He didn't need another annoyance, or worse a fanboy.

"Oh I dunno, it's not everyday when you're walking around you see an evil arch-nemesis drinking out of the fish pond."

Chase decided he hated fish at that moment.

"But what do I want? I dunno... how about...?" Chase in this whole conversation was still bent over giving Raimundo the opportunity to take a seat on the dragon man's back. He quickly leaned forward, mouth close to one of Chase's pointed ears.

"You."

At that very moment Chase decided that his death would be drowning in the koi pond in front of him. Messy, definitely not elegant, but it would do.

Chase jumped into the pond, Raimundo still on him. He quickly got the Xiaolin Warrior off in the water and Raimundo sat looking bewildered and blinked.

"What the hell?"

"VIPER STRIKING RAT!"

-----

Disturbed beyond recognition and possibly traumatized by today's events Chase shivered. Not due to the fact that he was soaked or the wind was blowing but just from the events endured. He would find a new place to live. A hole. A large hole under a rock for the rest of eternity or until everyone died out. Forget the Lao Mang Long soup, if being a dragon would get rid of these cursed looks so be it.

He rubbed his arms and was shaking uncontrollably as he walked the path that led out of the main entrance of the Xiaolin Temple until a voice broke the silence of dusk.

"Chase Young? Now what in all of southern Texas are you doin' down here?"

The cowboy.

"Whoa there, you okay?" Clay jogged up to the drenched and disturbed man.

The FREAKING COWBOY.

"You need some help there, you look like a-"

Chase roared in the Dragon of Earth's face, fangs beared and eyes wide, a flash of his dragon form.

"No. No. No! I do not NEED nor WANT any help. I don't want anyone NEAR me! Not a wasp!"

"Whoa there partner, I won't help you." Clay backed up. "Guess I can't be hospitable-"

"Your friends have done that enough!" Roared Chase in response. He turned away and started walking toward the main gate. He needed to get out. Now.

"Uh hey wait a second there partner, can I ask you something?"

Chase turned around, a clearly deranged look in his eyes.

"You know that saying when someone says their straight? And then someone else says so is spaghetti until you heat it up?"

A vein popped in Chase's head and the migraine in his head seemed to stop for a moment.

Oh.

So that's what Omi meant.

Chase screamed and ran out of the temple, tripping half the time.

"Tarnation, what's wrong with him? I was just gonna ask him what it meant since he's an evil genius an' all..."

-Owari

* * *

Finally finished. That actually took me all day to write. It could have been divided up into chapters but... I just wanted to write it all out now. That and I don't like chapters. Poor Chase, to many fans. Thanks for reading and please review! Flame me if you want too, I'll take it as constructive criticism. Ha! 

BY THE WAY- Kudos to anyone who gets why Chase got so scared when Jack said "uke-buddy". It's actually pretty simple if you know the meaning of uke.


End file.
